When Extremes Meet
by IcecreamBeam
Summary: I give full credit to the author tdyn0. tdyn0 wrote "Always For You" which I took and did a remake of it in my version. So my story is about the struggles it takes to become a hero as the Young Justice teammates face a challenge that could change their lives forever.


**When Extremes Meet **

**Act 1**

(Scene opens in a desert like environment. Words across the screen read 9:00 p.m. Robin looks through his binoculars at a warehouse off in the distance. Nightwing gave Robin a three person squad mission into Qurac to investigate recent boom tube transports suggesting that the alien tech from the bomb on Malina Island came from Apotolips via Bialya. Nightwing, giving the mission to Robin, specifically stating that it was a stealth mission, giving them no permission to engage with the enemies at all. Robins receiver goes off with Beast boys voice.)

Beast boy:"Beast boy to Robin, how long do we have to stay in our positions on top of this hill?"

(Wonder girls voice is followed)

Wonder girl:"Yeah shouldn't we be down their doing something by now? Its been like 20 minutes."

Robin: (Annoyed look on his face,lowers his binoculars to his chest) "We have to make sure the guards won't see us as we enter in the building. Remember this is a stealth mission, we can't be seen."

(Scene cuts to Wonder girls location as she lays on the sandy surface looking through her binoculars at the warehouse.)

Wonder girl: "There are no suspicious activities going on that I can spot. Robin we just can't wait here all night."

(Scene cuts back to Tim's location as he continues to look through his binoculars without replying back to Wonder girls statement.)

Robin: "Beast Boy, it's time for you to work your wonders. I want you to get as small as possible. Infiltrate the warehouse and let me know of the surroundings. I can't really get much from this position".

(Cut to Beast boys position)

Beast boy: "Aya aya captain."

(He transforms into a tiny bird and flies close enough to the warehouse. He then transforms into a small rat. He enters in a small hole just outside the building and climbs through the tight wall spaces. The narrow passage way finally breaks open into a large warehouse space filled with junk and materials. He jumps off the pipe and lands on the floor to get a better look at his surroundings. A shiny object finally catches Beast boys attention as it reveals the alien tech bombs.)

Beast boy: (Whispering in his receiver) "Beast boy to Robin, I found the alien tech bombs. It looks like it is hidden in the main part of the warehouse."(Robins voice is heard) "Good. Do you see any guards around you?"

Beast boy: (Looking around) "No, no one is around."

(Cut back to Robin's location as he puts down his binoculars)

Robin: "Stay where you are and I'll come to your location."

(Just as robin is about to head over to the warehouse Wonder girls voice is heard over his receiver.)

Wonder girl: "Wait, hold on. What do you want me to do?"

Robin: "Ummm well we need someone to keep a look out just in case things go bad."

(Robin runs to the direction of the warehouse. Cut to Wonder girls location as she flips herself off her stomach and sits straight up leaning up against the hill.)

Wonder girl: ( To herself) "This guy has no idea of what he's doing. I honestly wonder why Nightwing made him the leader of this mission."

(Wonder girl turns back around and looks over the hill through her binoculars. She spots a truck making its way to the warehouse. As it reaches the front of the warehouse security guards and some members of the Injustice League, like Poison Ivy, and Ultra-Humanite, jump out of the truck carrying several large weapons.)

Wonder girl: ( In her receiver to Robin) "Wonder girl to Robin, we have a problem. Members of Injustice League just arrived."

Robin: (Stopping in his tracks. His eyes widen) "The Injustice are here?"

(Cut to Beast boys location)

Beast boy: (Suddenly becoming scared) "Robin what should we do? Should we aboard this mission?"

(Cut back to Robin as he looks down at the Injustice with his binoculars. He sees the Joker hop out of the truck with an evil smile on his face.)

Robin: "I'm going to call it in and contact Nightwing and the Justice League. This is way to..."

(Before Robin could finish his sentence Wonder girl interrupts him)

Wonder girl: (Front shot of Wonder girl flying at high speed) "We can't just leave Beast boy in there with them. We got this!"

(She pulls out her whip and slings it at the truck. The truck explodes, sending anyone around it in different directions. The guards open fire on Wonder girl who blocks them with her medal arms bands. The bullets are sent right back at them, killing them on the spot. A bullet explosion lands in front of Poison Ivy's and Ultra-Humanite's feet. Poison Ivy, clearly pissed off, raises her hands up. Out of the ground comes up three very large plant vines. Poison Ivy swings her arms up in Wonder girls direction,commanding the vines to fly at high speed towards her. Wonder girl flips around the two vines with ease, but only to be wrapped around the third. A hard yank on the vine has her eating asphalt in no time. To the left of the screen three birdarangs slice through the vine freeing Wonder girl. Robin's shadow is seen as he descends down on top of Ultra-Humanite, knocking him face first to the dirt as Robin twist in midair and lands on his feet. He spins around and throws several small grenade bombs at Poison Ivy. She tries to deflect it by commanding up more vines, but she is too late and is blasted back by the impact. Ultra-Humanite is soon upright again . He claps together two long electrical rods. Wonder girls whip is seen wrapping around the gorilla's right arm as she gives a hard yank throwing him off balance. This causes him to loose grip of his right rode. He gives an angry growl. He grabs her whip and yanks with his free hand. The momentum of the pull causes her to fly forward only to meet the gorilla's fist, sending her spinning backwards to the ground. Ultra-Humanite picks up his rod off the ground as he is about to strike Wonder girl, spinning towards her and ready to swing his electrified rods down. He is struck by a kick from Robin from the side just before he can land his attack. The gorilla rolls and gets back on his feet as Robin does a sidekick. The gorilla jumps and rolls out of the way,just in time to strike him with his electrified rods. The rush of electricity sends Robin flying full speed into the side of the warehouse. Cut to Beast boy as he lays on his backside, in normal form, messing with his tail. He is startled by the loud crashing noise caused by Robin.)

Beast boy: (Getting up) "What the?"

(He gets up and is about to walk out when he hears a door in the room squeak. Very cautiously Beast boy turns and walks towards it. Peaking through he sees a little girl sitting in the corner of the dark room holding herself in fear.)

Unknown girl: "Please don't hurt me."

Beast boy: "No I'm not going to hurt you. See I'm one of the good guys. You know the Justice League, right?"

Unknown girl: (Nodding) "Yes."

Beast boy: "Well umm (thinking for a moment) I'm part of the Justice League and here to get you out of (looking around) whatever this place is."

(The little girls eyes widen up and a huge smile is scene crossing her face. Beast boy takes her hand and pulls her up to her feet. They both start walking out the door when she stops in her tracks.)

Unknown girl: "Wait, what about my friends?"

Beast boy: (raising an eyebrow) "There's more of you?"

Unknown girl: "Yeah"

Beast boy: (smiling) "Yeah of course they can. Just show me where your friends are."

(The little girl and Beast boy run through a long narrow hallway, down some steep stairs, and finally arrive to a large dark basement. Beast boy gives the girl a puzzling look but steps inside and tries to find a light switch. When he finally does a horrific look is revealed on his face. Shackled up in chains inside cages are hundreds of people, old and young, staring back at them both.)

Beast boy: (To himself) "Oh no."

**Act 2**

(Cut to Poison Ivy has she regains consciousness from Robin's explosion and runs past Wonder girl to join the gorilla, but Wonder girl gets up and whirls her lasso, wrapping around Poison Ivy and then flinging her into the side of the warehouse. Cut to Robin as he gets up and notices more guards being commanded out of the warehouse. He looks up just in time as a large shadow falls on him from overhead. Robin rolls out of the way as the gorilla's fist slams on the ground, leaving a well defined dint on the asphalt. Ultra-Humanite swings his rod violently at Robin who easily leans out of the way of the electricity. Robin moves side to side as the gorilla lunges forward at him. Robin does a back flip to avoid the gorilla's attack. He lands in a hand stand, pulls his legs back, then swings them down heel first as the gorilla rushes in for another strike. Robin quickly moves out of the way as he slams down his electrical rods to the concrete. Wonder girl flies into the scene, surprising Ultra-Humanite with one super-strong right hook to the face. This instantly slams the gorilla into the warehouse. Gun shots fly past Wonder girl, barely missing her. Robin and Wonder girl take shelter behind an abandoned rock as more guards continue to shoot bullets at them.)

Robin: (Angrily) "What the hell is wrong with you?! I told you to stay in your position. Now look what you got us into!"

Wonder girl: (Back at him)"Don't blame me! You were the one that was going to leave Beast boy with the Injustice League!"

Robin: (Giving her a 'bat glare') "No I was not. What point of stealth mission do you not get?!"(over Robin's receiver) "Beast boy to Robin, we have a serious problem. I need you in the warehouse,asap."(looking at Wonder girl) "Beast boy needs us in the warehouse. I think he might be in trouble."

Wonder girl: (Sarcastically) "You think or you know? Because I'm not sure which one you mean."

(He gives her a serious 'bat glare'while turning away sighing audibly. He jumps up from behind their shelter and viciously throws several birdarangs. They slice through the air pinning themselves to the front of the guards vest. A beeping sound from the birdarangs starts off soft then get louder until it finally designates off,causing the birdarangs to explode.)

Wonder girl: (Peaking over the wall,eyes widen in shock) "Well okay then.."

(Wonder girl and Robin make it to Beast boy's location. As they enter in the room the little girl moves closer to Beast boy's side and hides behind him. Robin and Wonder girl look in shock as they see the hundreds of people chained up in their cells.)

Beast boy: "I met this girl here while I was waiting on you two. She wants me to get them all out."

Wonder girl: "Robin, how are we suppose to get all these people out? Poison Ivy and Ultra-Humanite are just outside the door."

Robin: (Looking down) "I'm ..I'm not sure.."

Unknown girl: (Desperately) "Please, you have to help us! We've been trapped in here for days!"

Wonder girl: "Wait a minute. If you've guy's been locked in here for days, how did YOU end up getting out?"

(The little girl looks around nervously at the three heroes before finally stepping out from behind Beast boy's shadow. She smirks smugly, dripping with malice as she transforms into Atomic Skull. He shoots a powerful beam of energy from his head sending the three heroes down to the ground. In all to familiar sinister laugh is heard in the dark shadow of the room.)

Joker: "Well well well, look what the Bird Boy dragged in today for Uncle J, Wonder Bread and Monkey Boy!"

Robin: (Readies his bo staff) "Release the civilians,now!"

Joker: (Sad face) "But then you guys will miss the finale. You see, I need you three to help make this show go off with,a BOOM!" (Walking over to the alien tech bombs) "I'm guessing your here to take my toys away from me? (dangerous look on his face) "I don't like it when people don't ask permission to take my stuff,especially children."

(Beast boy gives a loud gulp,clearly scared out of his mind)

Joker: "Soo, to make this show spectacular, (reaches in his pocket and takes out a detonator. Looks at it with satisfaction), I'm going to use my fancy detonator to blow this building up sky high!"(High pitch laugh) "You kids have twenty seconds." (Atomic Skull walks next to him) "Oh and Bird Brain, bring Bats with you next time will ya?"(laughs historically while Atomic Skull preforms a blue smoke around them. The two soon disappear)

Wonder girl: (Looking around in terror as the countdown begins) "Robin, we need to get out of here, now!"

Robin: "No wait! What about the civilians? We can't leave them here to die."

Beast boy: "Ten seconds guys!"

(Cassie swoops up Tim in her arms while Beast boy transformers into a small bird. All three of them fly up to the top of the warehouse. In slow motion Robin stretches his hand out at the civilians. A young girl with a heartbroken expression cries out as the detonator goes off. The three heroes reach the top of the warehouse as the cataclysmic blast goes off,throwing the three heroes toward the camera at insane velocity. Each are thrown off balance,causing them to fly in opposite directions. Each land in the dirt, first Wonder girl, then Robin, then Beast boy. Scene pans to Beast boy as stars are flying around his head, then to Robin as he shakes his head from the dirt, then to Wonder girl as she touches her head and groans in pain. Beast boy gets up to watch the warehouse as it erupts in flames. A small second explosion goes off. Robin gets up and looks at the warehouse with his 'bat eyes'. Cassie walks up to him)

Wonder girl: "Robin I-"

Robin: (Grabbing her arm) "What is wrong with you?!"(causing her to flinch) "If you would have just listened to me from the beginning none of this would have happened." (Pointing to the engulfed building) "Now I have to explain to Nightwing how YOU killed hundreds of civilians!"

(He releases her arm and walks away. Cassie is left standing there in horror as thick stream of tears run down her face. Beast boy walks up to her and puts his arm around the depressed girl. When Robin gets far away from the two he stops to report to Nightwing. With a big sigh he picks up his communicator.)

Robin: "Robin to Nightwing, do you copy?"(after a few seconds Nightwing replies) "This is Nightwing, how did the mission go?"(Robin sighs and looks back at Cassie and Garfield) "The mission was a failure, we found the alien tech weapons but the Injustice League was there and blew up the warehouse."(silence is heard over the retriever. Finally Nightwing speaks) "Were there any civilians in the building?"(Hesitating) "I got carried away and ordered my squad to attack without thinking of the consequences." (a heavy sigh is heard from Nightwing as he finally replies) "Roger that. I'm sending the bioship to your location. You and I need to have a meeting immediately, Nightwing out."

(Tim, Garfield, and Cassie board the bioship as soon as it arrives. The ride back to Mount Justice was quiet, except for the small concerns that M'gann had for her younger brother, Garfield. Cassie gives Tim a sideways look only to find him looking straight ahead with no express on his face. The bioship lands at the loading dock, Nightwing stands there, arms crossed, waiting for Robin to get off the ship. Robin immediately follows Nightwing into the conference room, not uttering a single word to anyone. Cassie is seen watching him go with sadness in her eyes and crosses her arms in the act of hugging herself. Garfield left with M'gann to freshen up, leaving Cassie to be alone by herself for a couple of minutes. Soon Batgirl walks by noticing how distraught Cassie looks. She heads towards Cassie)

Batgirl: "Cassie, are you alright? What's the matter?"

(Cassie gives Batgirl a very sad look and immediately hugs her, putting her head down on Batgirl's shoulder and cries.)

Wonder girl: "I messed up Batgirl.. I didn't listen to Robin and caused us the mission!"

Batgirl: "There there, it will be okay Cassie. Nothings going to happen to you. Everyone makes mistakes, trust me".

(Cassie continues to cry as batgirl tries to comfort her.)

Wonder girl: (In a determined voice) "I'll make it up to everyone, I promise."


End file.
